censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Trigun
''Trigun ''is a Japanese anime that was made by Madhouse. Trigun was released in April 1, 1998 and it ended in September 30, 1998. It was initially rejected by Toonami due to its heavy gun use. When it was released on Adult Swim it was censored, swear words were removed, nudity was removed and violence was toned down. Censorship *Episode 1 #The scene where one of the thugs says "Oh shit!" was cut. #The scene where the boss says "You asshole! What the hell do you thing you're aiming at?" it was changed to "What the hell do you think you're aiming at?" *Episode 3 #The scene that shows Frank looking down the barrel of a revolver was cut. #The scene that shows a nude girl on the cover of bandit's magazine was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the Adult Swim version the nude girl was digitally removed. *Episode 4 #The scene that shows Gene shoving his revolver into Stephanie's mouth was cut. #The scene that shows the kidnapper's leader pulling Gene's revolver out of Stephanie's mouth was cut. *Episode 5 #The scene where the Big Bounty Hunter says "I'm so excited I could shit." was cut. #The scene that shows a Bounty Hunter pressing his shotgun against Vash's temple was cut. #The scene that shows a old man pressing his pistol against Vash's forehead was cut. *Episode 7 #The scene where Kaite says "Oh shit!" when he pops out of the ventilation duct was cut. #The scene that shows Brilliant Dynamites Neon's shell casings falling near a pool of blood was cut. #The scene that shows Brilliant Dynamites Neon shoving his pistol against Kaite's mouth was cut. #The scene where Brilliant Dynamites Neon says "Splatter time." was cut. #The scene where the steamer captain says "Shit! You're sick!" it was changed to "You're sick". *Episode 9 #The scene where Wolfwood says "Oh shit!" when he realizes he's facing the guard machines unarmed was cut. *Episode 10 #The scene where one of the quick draw contestants says "Shit!" was muted. *Episode 11 #The scene that shows Meryl placing her derringer against Vash's temple was cut. *Episode 12 #The scene that shows Vash's flashback was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the uncensored version it shows pools of blood around the corpse's. The Adult Swim version the blood was digitally removed. #The scene where Monev says "He's a complete chickenshit." it was changed to "He's a complete chicken." #The scene that shows a close up of Vash shoving his arm-gun against Monev's eye was cut. #The scene that shows a close up of Monev with Vash's arm-gun against his eye was cut. *Episode 15 #The scene where the Roderick Thief says "Asshole!"was cut. #The scene that shows the Roderick Thief begging for his life, due to there being a revolver being held to his forehead was cut. *Episode 16 #The scene where E. G. Mine says "So what if I did, chickenshit?" it was changed to "So what if I did?" #The scene where Raidei says "Is this some sort of twisted Christian science?" it was changed to "Is this some sort of twisted science?" *Episode 17 #The next episode segment was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the uncensored version it shows a pool of blood around the corpse. In the Adult Swim version the blood was digitally removed. *Episode 18 #The scene that shows a corpse with a pool of blood surrounding it was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the Adult Swim version the blood was digitally removed. #The scene that shows a man pointing a rife at a bound captive's head was cut. *Episode 19 #The scene where Hijacker says "Shit! This guy can't be for real" it was changed to "What!This guy can't be for real" after Vash kicks the rocket. #The scene that shows Benson placing his rifle muzzle against Slader's face was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on Slader with Benson's rifle hard against his face was replaced with a scene that shows Benson and Slader from Vash's point of view. *Episode 20 #The scene where Brad says "Holy shit!" after Wolfwood opens up on the puppet birds was cut. *Episode 21 #The scene where Wolfwood says "Shit! What did you have to do that for you big dumb..." it was changed to "What did you have t do that for you big dumb..." #The scene where Wolfwood says "My god! What are you doing here?" it was changed to "What are you doing here?" when he finds the bound Jessica. *Episode 22 #The scene where Townie says "You worthless piece of shit!" it was changed to "You worthless piece of..." #The scene that shows Zazie placing his revolver against Meryl's head as he confronts Vash was cut. #The scene where Wolfwood says "I save your ass one more time and you come after me with your childish bullshit!" was cut. *Episode 23 #The scene where Wolfwood says "Ah shit! This thing's filthy" it was changed to "This thing's filthy" #The scene where Wolfwood says "Oh shit!" was muted. *Episode 25 #The scene where the Delivery Man says "...but a whole lot of weird shit has been going on around here lately" was cut. #The scene where Townie's gunman says "So come on you shit! Smile!" was cut. *Episode 26 #The scene where E. G. Mine says "So what if I did, chickenshit?" it was changed to "So what if I did?" #The scene that shows the Epilogue was cut. Where to find it uncensored Uncensored DVDs and VHS were released worldwide; in America, these strangely enough were released with the same TV-14 or an even lower 13-and-up recommendation than the Adult Swim broadcast. Versions that are streaming from FUNimation's website, Hulu, and formerly Netflix are also uncensored. Category:TV Category:Adult Swim Category:Anime Category:Needs image Category:USA censorship Category:2000's